Karaoke Night
by TobiGB
Summary: Wally decides the team should have a Karaoke night
1. Chapter 1

GB: Ok this is my first Young Justice story so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice they are property of DC Comics, and I would also like to point out that I don't own any of the songs they will be singing.

_Mt. Justice 7:45 __p.m_

It was a peaceful Friday night at Mt. Justice, the team didn't have any missions today so they took timeout today to relax.

All of the members there, minus a certain speedster, were dressed in their civilian clothes each doing their own thing. Megan was in the kitchen baking cookies, Dick was on his laptop checking out the cave's security system and upgrading it, and Kaldur, Superboy, and Artemis were all setting on the couch watching TV.

"_Designation B03 Kid Flash" _The computer announced as Wally appeared carrying a Karaoke machine, with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Wally what is that?" Megan asked, as she floated over the red head with curiosity about the machine he was holding.

"Why I'm glad you asked me that beautiful." He said with a grin on his freckled face, "This here is a Karaoke machine, people here use it to sing songs and to show off their singing skills." He finished confidently about himself.

"I don't think cats scratching their claws on a chalkboard would be considered singing skills." Artemis replied with a smirk on her face, as she walked up to Wally and Megan.

"Hey! I'll you know that my singing skills are so great, that I might consider going on American Idol." Wally shot back with a smug look on his face.

"What does that machine have to do with karaoke?" Superboy asked still sitting on the sofa with his eyebrows arched.

"It's for providing the music and showing the lyrics to the song you wish to sing too." Kaldur calmly explained to the clone before turning his attention to Wally. "Tell me Wally, why do you have that with you anyway?" He asked the red headed boy.

"Well since we don't have any missions today and we're done with training, I thought it'll be nice to have a little karaoke night." Wally explained as he dashed to the center of the living room, and cleared everything out of the way so he could set the machine up for them to use.

"It does sound like fun." Megan said with a warm smile on her face hopping the others would also like to take part in the fun as well.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, we have been training hard lately so I guess a little karaoke night wouldn't hurt." Kaldur said calmly with a small smile on his face.

"Eh, why not" Artemis said as she simply shrugged her shoulders to the suggestion.

Superboy just nodded his head to the idea, and Dick was still on his laptop not paying the others any attention.

"Great I'll go first then!" Wally said as he got in front of everybody and then turned on the machine to pick the song he want to sing.

After about a few minuets he found the right song for himself, then he turned to the others with a big smile on his face as the music began to play as he put the microphone to his mouth.

"Anybody have any earplugs?" Artemis asked the other members who were watching as Wally began to sing.

_Hail Caesar shadow on my backseat And her friends are standing right in front of me World wide from the Cimmaron to Turkey Open up, said everybody loves me And you don't have to make a sound 'Cause they got what you need, what you need Oh, oh, oh, oh Got love for the people that have warned you God love all your sentimental virtue Eight balls with the takers that'll make you Lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you And you don't have to make a sound They got what you need, what you need Make you say Oh my, feels just like I don't try Look so good I might die All I know is everybody loves me Head down, swaying to my own sound Flashes in my face now All I know is everybody loves me Everybody loves me, everybody loves me Well I, pray the music, don't stop till I turn gray Stars forever like John Sousa never fade He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree Hope I'm remembered for the things that I never made 'Cause you don't have to make a sound When they got what you need Make you say Oh my, feels just like I don't try Look so good I might die All I know is everybody loves me_

_Head down, swaying to my own sound Flashes in my face now All I know is everybody loves me Everybody loves me Everybody Everybody, oh Everybody Everybody Don't need my health Got my name and got my wealth I stare at the sun Just for kicks all by myself I lose track of time So I might be past my prime But I'm feeling, oh so good Yeah Oh my, feels just like I don't try Look so good I might die All I know is everybody loves me Head down, swaying to my own sound Flashes in my face now All I know is everybody loves me Everybody loves me Don't you know who you are? Everybody Everybody Everybody Whoa, yeah._

"Yes, yes I know I was wonderful." Wally said as he took a bow in front of everyone with a huge grin on his face.

"I must say that this song represents how much of a narcissists you are, and it also seems that it tends to boost your already big ego up even more. I'm sorry but I must say that I am not impressed by your performance." Artemis commented with her impression of Simon Cowell.

Wally shot her an annoyed glare which he seemed to lose when Megan began to speak up.

"That was a nice song Wally, you're a pretty good singer." Megan said with warm smile on her face.

"Gee thanks." Wally replied with a sheepish grin on his face. "So who wants to go next?" He asked as the eyed the other Young Justice members in the room. They each looked at each other wondering which of them was going to sing next, Wally growing a little impatient with them decided to pick the next one himself.

"Well since nobody wants to volunteer I guess I'll have to pick, and the person I pick is Artemis!" He said with a sly grin on his face.

Everyone else turned their attention to the blonde archer, she sent Wally and evil glare and made a mental note to get back at him later.

"Ok fine I'll sing next" She calmly stated as she took the microphone from his hand and then she turned towards the machine looking for a song to sing. "This one will do." She replied as she got in front of everybody and began to sing along to the music.

_I know, I know, I know, I know what u'd say,I know, I know, I know, I know all the games u play,I am I am I am I am not afraid, coz,I know I know I know I know wat u'd say,I feel it, it's coming it's here if you want itand I am out on my own moving in shadow,no body know's who I am,standing alone and it's me but you can't see who I am.I like to rip you out of your skin,I switch us around and put u bak in, and,I know, I know, I know, I know what u'd saybut it couldn't be any other waycoz, I feel it, it's coming it's here if you want itand I am out on my own moving in shadow,no body know's who I am,standing alone and it's me but you can't see who I am.(whispered)so close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see,so close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see,so close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see,so close but you don't know, and it's me but you can't see,(Spoken)so close but you don't know, it's me but you can't see,so close but you don't know, it's me but you can't see,_

_I feel it, it's coming it's here if you want it,and I am out on my own,moving in shadow,no body know's who I am,standing alone and it's me but you can't see who I close but you don't know,and it's me but you're never gonna see who I am,so close but you don't know,and it's me but you just can't see who I am. _

When she finished some of the group members were a little surprised, but they were impressed none the less.

"That was amazing Artemis." Megan said as she complemented her friend on a job well done.

"It was ok, for an amateur that is." Wally plainly commented which earned him an elbow to the ribs Courtesy of Kaldur.

"You did very well in your singing." Kaldur stated to his teammate with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks guys, say Megan why don't you sing next?" Artemis asked as she handed the Martian girl the microphone.

"Oh no that's ok." She said shyly trying to hand the microphone back to Artemis.

"Come on beautiful, I bet you have the voice of an angel." Wally said as he tried to encourage her to sing.

"It, would be nice to hear you sing." Superboy said in a low voice hopping she would hear him.

"Really?" Megan asked, as she started to blush abit at his request.

With a small smile on his face Superboy nodded his head in agreement along with the others who really want to hear her sing.

"Well ok then." Megan said as she looked for a song to sing, it only took her a minuet to find the song for her to sing. "Well here I go." She said as she brought the microphone to her mouth and began to sing.

_Will you count me in?I've been awake for a while 've got me feeling like a child now.'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,I get the tingles in a silly starts in my toes,And I crinkle my it goes I'll always know,That you make me stay for a while take your time,Wherever you rain is falling on my window pane,But we are hiding in a safer covers staying dry and give me feelings that I adore._

_They start in my toes,Make me crinkle my it goes I'll always know,That you make me stay for a while take your time,Wherever you am I gonna say,When you make me feel this way?I just... it starts in my toes,Makes me crinkle my it goes I'll always know,That you make me stay for a while take your time,Wherever you -Da-Dum-da-da-da-da-da.I've been asleep for a while tucked me in just like a child now.'Cause every time you hold me in your arms,I'm comfortable enough to feel your starts in my soul,And I lose all control._

_When you kiss my nose,The feeling shows.'Cause you make me just take your time now,Holding me , wherever, wherever you , wherever, wherever you you go,Always know,'Cause you make me smile even just for a while. _

"That was by far the most beautiful thing I've ever heard in my entire life." Wally commented dreamily to her.

"That was a nice song" Superboy added with a small smile on his face as he complemented her.

"Thank you, would you like to sing next?" Megan asked as she handed Superboy the microphone.

"I, don't know what to sing." He stated a little unsure of himself.

"Why don't you just sing the next song that shows up on screen?" Wally suggested to clone of the man of steel.

Superboy simply nodded his head in agreement before he stood in front of everyone else, and picked the song that was right under the one Megan just got finished playing. He looked a little uncertain at first, but he just took a deep breath and began to sing.

_I am really special cuz there's only one of melook at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of mewhen I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this songit cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for longoh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathepuppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teethwatch out all you mothers, I'm happy, it's hardcorehappy as a coupon for a $20 whoreha-ha-ha hahI'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophySpoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy_._I am really special, cuz there's only one of meLook at my smile, I'm so damn happy, other people are jealous of meThese are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,but if you tip me over, then mama said knock you out_

_I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heavewelcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leaveI am happy, I am good, I am...Spoken: I'm Outta Here! Screw You! _

When he finished he saw that room was quiet, well except for a few snickers coming from both Wally and Dick.

"Wow talk about irony!" Wally said while trying to hold in his laughter, but unfortunately it would appear he was fighting a losing battle.

Superboy sent them a deadly glare that said he wanted to throw them right off the planet Earth, but it was a good thing Kaldur walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That was a unique song you picked" He stated calmly to the clone and sent a glare to the giggling duo, who both stopped laughing after they saw his glare.

"I thought it was a nice song Superboy" Megan said reassuringly to the black haired boy.

"Thank you, why don't you sing next Kaldur?" Superboy suggested as he handed the microphone to the dark-skinned boy.

"Sure" Kaldur said as he turned to the karaoke machine to pick a song for him to sing. After a short while he found one he was going to sing. "Please enjoy." He calmly stated to his team as he took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Hey hoUse your flippers to get downHey hoUse your flippers to get downHey hoUse your flippers to get downHey hoUse your flippers to get downHey hoUse your flippers to get downHey hoUse your flippers to get downFlippers to get downFlippers to get down right nowI can see you dancingI see you dancing with your flippersI can see you swimmingI see you swimming with your flippersI can see you clappingI see you clapping with your flippersI can see you're happyGetting happy with your flippersHey hoUse your flippers to get downHey hoUse your flippers to get downUse your flippers (hey)Use your flippers (ho)Use your flippers to get downUse your flippers (hey)Use your flippers (ho)Use your flippers to get downFlippers to get downFlippers to get down right now ._

"Thank you." Kaldur said as he placed the microphone down on top of the karaoke machine and set back down on the sofa between Artemis and Superboy.

"Well looks like that's everyone, well except a certain boy wonder that is." Wall said as they all turned their attention to Dick who was still on his laptop.

"Forget it, there is no way I'm going to sing." Dick stated while not taking his shaded eyes off of his laptop.

"What's wrong afraid that you might be a lousy singer?" Wally teased hopping it would get his best friend to sing.

"No, I just don't feel like it that's all" Dick countered back at his best friend. The reason was he never really sung in front of anyone before, sure he sung to himself in the shower but never in front of other people.

"It's not like it's going to kill you to sing, look if it makes you feel comfortable we'll cheer you on. Even if your singing voice is ear bleeding torture to us all." Wally said in a playful tone.

Dick didn't reply to that statement instead his best friend a glare that almost similar to Batman's.

"Trust me Robin he's not going to stop until he gets you to sing." Artemis stated to the black haired boy.

"I hate to say this, but she's right Rob I won't stop until you sing." Wally stated with smirk on his face that said 'I can keep this up all day'.

Dick thought about this for a while until a small evil smirk came across his face before answering his best friend. He figured if he's going to look like a fool he might as well get back at the person who's going to make him look like one.

"Ok then Wally, you want me to sing? Then I'll sing" Dick stated as he shut his laptop and placed it on the table.

He then walked up to the karaoke machine and scrolled down the list of songs until he found the one he was looking for. He then picked up the microphone and adjusted the shades on his face, everyone was eager to hear the boy wonder sing since none of them has never heard him sing before.

"Before I begin I would like to dedicate this song to Artemis." Robin stated as he hard laughter coming from Wally. "And also to Megan as well" He added with a sly smirk on his face.

"DUDE!" Wally screamed in protest to Dick's dedication.

"Why thank you Robin" Megan said in a polite manner, as Artemis nodded her head in agreement.

"Well time to get started!" Dick said as he began to sing his song.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heartIt's the end of the world in my mindThen your voice pulls me back like a wake up callI've been looking for the answerSomewhereI couldn't see that it was right thereBut now I know what I didn't knowBecause you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has twice as many stars in the skyIt's alright, I survived, I'm alive againCuz of you, made it through every stormWhat is life, what's the use if you're killing timeI'm so glad I found an angelSomeoneWho was there when all my hopes fellI wanna fly, looking in your eyesBecause you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has twice as many stars in the skyBecause you live, I liveBecause you live there's a reason whyI carry on when I lose the fightI want to give what you've given me alwaysBecause you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has twice as many stars in the skyBecause you live and breatheBecause you make me believe in myself when nobody else can helpBecause you live, girlMy world has everything I need to surviveBecause you live, I live, I live._

When Dick was done singing he looked at the rest of his teammates, and saw that they all had shocked expressions on their faces. Kaldur and Superboy both had surprised looks on their faces, Megan and Artemis both were shocked and amazed at Dick's singing abilities and couldn't think of a thing to say. Wally was completely speechless his mouth was wide open, it was like it was ready to drop to the ground for that matter. For as long as he known Robin he had no idea that his best friend could sing like a pop star.

Before Dick could get a reply from anybody his communicator went off, and he had a pretty good idea on who it was on the other end.

"Well sorry guys I have to go, Bats is calling me" Dick said as he grabbed his laptop and headed to his room to change into his Robin outfit.

It was still silent when he left the room none of them could think of anything to say for what seemed like forever.

"That was extremely whelming." Superboy said being the first to break the silence that was in the room.

"I had no idea Robin could sing like that." Megan stated still in her little daze.

"Is it just me or does he sound EXECTLY like Jesse McCartney?" Artemis asked to the other three members who all nodded their heads in agreement.

Wally on the other hand was still in shocked and didn't say a single word, but he did learn something that day: Never let Robin sing or dedicate a song to Megan again, EVER.

GB: Well I hope you guys enjoyed my little one-shot for Young Justice, which by the way is a great show to watch.

_Songs_

Aqualad: "Flippers" By Art vs. Science

Superboy: "The Happy Song" By Liam Lynch

Kid Flash: "Everybody Loves Me" By One Republic

Megan: "Bubbly" By Colbie Caillat

Artemis: "I Am" By Killing Heidi

Robin: "Because You Live" By Jesse McCartney

GB: Well anyway I hope you've all enjoyed my first Young Justice story, and I hope I was able to keep them in character abit. I would also wish to give credit to Clair-Rae for giving me the songs for Aqualad, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Artemis. Thanks for the help. Well anyway just read and review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this was going to be a one-shot, but I had a little change of heart so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice it is the property of DC comics.

Mt. Justice 8:42 p.m

It was a peaceful night in the Young Justice headquarters, Robin and Artemis were both setting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV with bored expressions on their faces.

Megan was in the kitchen baking a new batch of cookies after her last batch was burnt to black coal, Kaldur was setting on the sofa reading a book, and Superboy was at the TV screen with an expressionless look on his face as Robin kept flipping channels.

"Man I'm bored." Robin stated as he started to slump down in his seat.

"Same here, I wander when we're going to get another mission?" Artemis agreed with the raven haired boy.

"Be patient I am sure we will get another mission soon enough." Kaldur said calmly to the two on the couch.

"Recognized B03 Kid Flash, Recognized B06 Red Arrow" The computer announced as the two new arrivals made there way to the others.

The announcement of Red Arrow was meet with a few mixed reactions, Robin and Kaldur both walked up to greet him, while Artemis on the other hand narrowed her eyes at Green Arrow's former partner. Megan floated over the four boys and Superboy simply nodded in their direction and went back to looking at the now blank TV.

"Roy what brings you here?" Robin asked with a warm smile on his face as he approached the archer.

"Well Kid Mouth over here had insisted I come over here for a Karaoke Night." Roy growled as he pointed over to Wally.

"Wait, we're having another karaoke night?" Robin said as he raised his eyebrow from behind his sunglasses.

"You got it Rob!" Wally said as he went and set up the karaoke machine "There all done!" Wally said with a huge grin on his face.

"Why don't you join us Roy, it'll be nice to have you around." Kaldur asked with a kind tone to his friend.

"I'm pretty sure he has better things to do than sticking around here." Artemis said not making eye contact with Roy.

"You know what I think I will stick around for a while then." Roy said as he glared at Artemis who in returned his glare with a glare of her own.

"That's great! Roy you sing first then." Wally said as he handed Roy the microphone. "Oh by the way I picked the song for you." he said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"If you gave me a stupid song I am going to punch you in the gut." Roy growled at Wally as took the mic from his fellow red head.

"Oh trust me you'll love it." Wall said as he hid behind Superboy as the music began to play on the machine.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Roy growled as he heard the music. "I am going to hit you when I'm done with this." He stated as he brought the microphone to his mouth and began to sing.

_You've got a friend in meYou've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and milesFrom your nice warm bed Just remember what your old pal said Boy, you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together and we see it throughYou've got a friend in meYou've got a friend in me Some other folks might beA little bit smarter than I amBigger and stronger too MaybeBut none of them will ever love you the way I do It's me and youAnd as the years go byBoys, our friendship will never dieYou're gonna seeIt's our destinyYou've got a friend in meYou've got a friend in meYou've got a friend in me._

When Roy got done singing he saw Wally, Robin, and Artemis laughing their eyes out at him.

He calmly walked up the Wally and punched him in his gut and shoved the microphone into his hands.

"It's your turn to sing." Roy ordered as he shoved Wally to the center of the room.

"Oh great time for ear bleeding torture again" Artemis stated as she put two pillows between her ears.

"Hey my signing skills are top notch for your information!" Wally countered back at her.

"Oh please stop singing it's killing me!" Artemis pleaded in mock torture.

"You know I have the perfect song to sing." Wally said as he picked the song he wanted to sing. "This one goes out to you Arty."

_Cruella De VilIf she doesn't scare you No evil thing willTo see her is to Take a sudden chill Cruella, Cruella De Vil The curl of her lipsThe ice in her stareAll innocent children Had better beware She's like a spider waiting For the killLook out for Cruella De Vi lAt first you think Cruella is the devil But after time has wornAway the shock You come to realizeYou've seen her kind of eyesWatching you from underneath A rock!This vampire batThis inhuman beast She ought to be locked upAnd never releasedThe world was suchA wholesome place untilCruella, Cruella De Vil._

"Yes think you all very much!" Wally said as he took a bow, but was hit in the face with a pillow curtsey of Artemis.

"Oh ha, ha that was oh so funny Wallace!" Artemis stated with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sounded like a good song to me." Roy mumbled under his breath.

"Wally I think you should apologize to Artemis." Megan said sweet tone as she place a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Anything for you sugar" Wally said smoothly while wiggling his eyebrows at her, he then placed the microphone in her hand. "Here you go beautiful I think your angelic voice would do us all some good" Wally said as he took a seat besides Superboy.

"Well I can't think of a song to sing. Hello Megan! I know one, I heard it the other day and I hope you guys enjoy it." She said as she brought the microphone to her mouth and began to sing.

_Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart How the music can free her, whenever it startsAnd it's magic, if the music is groovyIt makes you feel happy like an old-time movieI'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soulBut it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll If you believe in magic don't bother to chooseIf it's jug band music or rhythm and bluesJust go and listen it'll start with a smile It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you tryYour feet start tapping and you can't seem to find How you got there, so just blow your mind If you believe in magic, come along with me We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me And maybe, if the music is right I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at nightAnd we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll seeHow the magic's in the music and the music's in me Yeah, do you believe in magicYeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soulBelieve in the magic of rock and rollBelieve in the magic that can set you freeOhh, talking 'bout magic Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic Do you believe like I believe Do you believe, believerDo you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic_

"Beautiful you voice is just so darn enchanting" Wally sighed dreamily at her.

"It, was a good song" Superboy said to the Martin girl, which caused her to blush a bit.

"Thank you all, say Kaldur why don't you sing next?" Megan asked as she handed him the microphone.

"I think I have a pretty good idea on what he might sing." Wally whispered to Robin as they both giggled.

"Actually I have a different song in mind" Kaldur said as he overheard the giggling pair. "I hop you all enjoy this song." Kaldur said as the music began to play.

_Let's get down to businessTo defeat the Huns Did they send me daughters When I asked for sons?You're the saddest bunchI ever met But you can bet Before we're through Mister, I'll make a manout of you Tranquil as a forestBut on fire within Once you find your centeryou are sure to winYou're a spineless, palepathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make a manout of you I'm never gonna catchmy breath Say good-bye to those who knew me Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym This guy's got 'em scared to deathHope he doesn't see right through me Now I really wish that I knew how to swim(Be a man)We must be swift as the coursing river(Be a man) With all the forceof a great typhoon (Be a man)With all the strengthof a raging fire Mysterious as thedark side of the moon Time is racing toward ustill the Huns arrive Heed my every orderand you might survive You're unsuited forthe rage of war So pack up, go homeyou're throughHow could I make a manout of you?(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river(Be a man)With all the force of a great typhoon(Be a man)With all the strengthof a raging fire Mysterious as thedark side of the moon(Be a man)We must be swift asthe Coursing river(Be a man) With all the forceof a great typhoon (Be a man)With all the strength of a raging fireMysterious as the dark side of the moon_

"Well that one was unexpected" Wally commented to the others who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Artemis why don't you sing next?" Megan suggested to the blonde archer with a warm tone in her voice.

"Well ok then I guess" Artemis said as she got up off the couch and accepted the microphone from Megan's hand.

"I hope you don't mind, but I picked the song for you if that's ok?" She said as she floated back to couch.

"I'm sure what ever you picked won't be that bad." Artemis said as she heard the music start. "Then again" she added with a deadpan look on her face.

_You think I'm an ignorant savageAnd you've been so many placesI guess it must be soBut still I cannot seeIf the savage one is me How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know ...You think you own whatever land you land onThe Earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creatureHas a life, has a spirit, has a name You think the only people who are people Are the people who look and think like youBut if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn things you never knew you never knewHave you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moonOr asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Come run the hidden pine trails of the forestCome taste the sun sweet berries of the EarthCome roll in all the riches all around you And for once, never wonder what they're worth The rainstorm and the river are my brothersThe heron and the otter are my friendsAnd we are all connected to each otherIn a circle, in a hoop that never endsHow high will the sycamore grow?If you cut it down, then you'll never knowAnd you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon For whether we are white or copper skinnedWe need to sing with all the voices of the mountains We need to paint with all the colors of the windYou can own the Earth and stillAll you'll own is Earth until You can paint with all the colors of the wind _

"That was wonderful Artemis" Megan commented her friend with a smile on her face.

"The only reason it was so good was because you were the one who picked the song, and let me tell you beautiful your choice in music is amazing." Wally said with a smirk on his face.

"What ever" Artemis scoffed at the red haired speedster before turning her attention to Robin. "Here you Rob why don't you sing next." She said as she handed him the mic.

"Are you guys sure you want me to sing?" Robin asked his teammates as he raised eyebrow behind his shades.

"Trust me after last time, you should've seen the look on Wally's face it was hilarious!" Artemis said as she burst into fits of laughter.

"Wait you guys heard actually heard him sing?" Roy asked in disbelief .

"Yeah, he was quite good." Megan commented on the youngest member of the team.

"This I have to hear." Roy said with a small smirk on his face.

"Well anyway hear I go." Robin said as the music began on the machine.

_I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul._

"Whoa right there! Sorry dude but come on dude don't you know any songs besides those?" Wally asked Robin not wanting him to sing one of those romance songs.

"Alright then KF if it'll make you happy I'll sing something that would be more age appropriate for you then." Robin said with a smirk on his face as he chose a different song. "Here is a song I used to listen to when I was little kid." Robin said as he began to sing.

_When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you If your heart is in your dreams No request is to extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do Fate is kind She brings to those who love As sweet fulfillment of their secret drowns Like a boat out of the blue Fate steps in and see's you through Momma when you wished upon a star Your dreams come true Fate is kind She brings to those who love As sweet fulfillment of their secret drowns Like a boat out of the blue Fate steps in and see's you through Baby when you wish upon a star Your dreams come true When you wished upon a star Makes no difference who you are Your dreams come true_.

"Wow Robin that was a sweet song" Megan said with a comforting smile on her face.

"Thanks, hey Superboy why don't you sing next?" Robin asked as he approached the clone.

"I don't know, if I want to sing after last time." Superboy said as he narrowed his eyes at Wally.

"Hey don't worry about I think I know the perfect song for you to sing come on." Robin said as he placed the microphone in Superboy's hand and pulled him to the stage.

"Go ahead Superboy I promise you it won't be like last time." Megan said trying to make the clone more comfortable to sing.

"Well, alright then." Superboy said as he glanced in Robin's direction who looked like he found the song he was looking for.

"Found it! Alright Supey you're all set." Robin said as he went to set on the couch.

"Well here goes nothing." Superboy began to sing the song that Robin had picked for him.

_I have often dreamedOf a far-off place Where a hero's welcomeWill be waiting for me Where the crowds will cheer When they see my face And a voice keeps sayingThis is where I'm meant to beI'll be there someday I can go the distanceI will find my wayIf I can be strongI know every mileWill be worth my while When I go the distanceI'll be right where I belong Down an unknown road To embrace my fate Though that road my wanderIt will lead me to you And a thousand years Would be worth the wait It might take a lifetime But somehow I'll see it through And I won't look backI can go the distance And I'll stay on trackNo, I won't accept defeatIt's an uphill slope But I won't lose hopeTill I go the distance And my journey is completeBut to look beyond the glory is the hardest part A hero's strength is measured by his heart Ooooooooooooooooooo Like a shooting starI will go the distance I will search the world I will face its heart I don't care how far I can go the distance Till I find my heroes welcome Waiting In your arms I will search the worldI will face its harms Till I find my hero's welcome Waiting in your arms._

"Well what did you think?" Robin asked the boy of steel.

"I liked it." He simply answered the boy wonder with a small smirk on his face.

"It was a nice song Superboy." Megan commented as her cheeks turned red.

"It was a good song for you to sing." Kaldur said as he approached Superboy.

"Young Justice I have a mission for you." Batman said as he approached the group of young super heroes with Superman standing beside him.

When Superboy saw Superman he had tensed up and had averted eye contact with the man of steel and shifted his gaze to the ground.

"Report to the briefing so you can be briefed on your next mission." Batman said in his stoic voice as he turned his attention to Red Arrow. "Will you be joining them on this mission?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Just this once." Roy said as he head to the briefing room with the other four young heroes following behind him.

"That, was a nice song you were singing back there." Superman complemented awkwardly to his clone. Before Superboy could ask how Superman heard him, the man of steel quickly cut him off. "Super hearing remember?" He responded as he followed the others to the briefing room.

"Thank you." Superboy said with a smile on his face as he followed the man of steel.

"How long were you guys here?" Robin asked his mentor with curiosity in his voice, knowing for a fact that they had been there much longer than they really had.

"We got here at colors' of the wind." Batman said as he made his way to the briefing room. "Robin" He called out to his partner.

"Yeah?" Robin asked as he responded back to his mentor.

"You were watching Pinocchio last night again weren't you?" Batman asked with a very tiny smirk on his mouth.

"I think we should go and join the others." Robin said as he hurried up to join the rest of his team.

"I thought for sure he was going to sing 'I got no strings on me'" Batman said to himself as he walked into the briefing room to give the team their mission briefing.

Well I hope you guys all enjoyed this and I am pretty sure you guys have all figured out that they were all singing Disney songs.

Roy: "You got a friend in me"

Wally: "Cruella De Vil"

Megan: "If you Believe in Magic"

Kaldur: "I'll make a man out of You"

Artemis: "Colors of the wind"

Robin: (1st song Beautiful Song) (2nd song When u wish upon a star)

Well anyway I am going to add a third and final chapter and that one is going to be duets, so if you have any idea for duets just let me know. I want them to unique and unexpected for the team, and if have a song for them that would be nice too.

So I will see you guys in the third and final chapter of this story, so just read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there everybody and welcome to the third and final chapter of this musical story, not much to say except to enjoy the story, and some of the songs might have some foul language in them.

Disclaimer: Young Justice is the property of DC Comics and CartoonNetwork and I do not own anything what so ever in this story.

_Mt Justice 6:39 p.m _

"_Recognized B01Robin, recognized B02Aqualad, recognized B03Kid Flash, recognized B06Red Arrow" _The Mount Justice computer announced as Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow entered the base of the Young Justice.

"Welcome back guys, how did your mission go?" Megan asked as she floated to the four heroes.

"The mission went by successfully with very little causalities." Kaldur informed the Martian girl calmly as he sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

"It's great to have you guys back, but Robin did you and Kaldur have to bring back two pieces of deadwood?" Artemis asked while referring to both Kid Flash and Red Arrow.

"If you _must_ know why I'm even here, it's because Wally here was once again bugging me to stop by." Roy hissed at the blonde haired archer as he glared at her from the entrance of the cave.

"Ok guys I'm done setting up the Karaoke Machine!" Wally announced with the machine all set up while adjusting the second microphone.

"Wait, you want to do ANOTHER karaoke night?" Robin screamed to the young speedster in disbelief.

"Not just any karaoke night Rob, but a _DUET_ karaoke night!" Wally exclaimed as he bounced up and down with excitement.

"Forget it I'm out of here!" Roy stated as he started to teleport himself out of there before he was cut off by Wally.

"Come on Roy why don't you stay for a while? I mean I know you had fun singing with us last time." Wally said with a smirk on his face as he tried to convince Roy to stick around.

"Artemis why don't you and Red Arrow do a duet together?" Megan asked sweetly to the blonde archer.

Upon hearing that both archers turned their attention to the Martin girl as if she grew an extra head. When Megan saw as both of the their attentions were on her she took a step back out of nervousness, and chose her next words carefully before she spoke to them.

"Well I just thought that it would be nice to hear you both sing together, since you both have worked with Green Arrow." She answered timidly to them.

"She could barely shoot an arrow, and there's no way she could even hold a note while singing with me." Roy scoffed at the blonde archer.

Upon hearing his comment Artemis got up from he spot on the couch and walked up to Roy with a heated glare in her eyes as she was face to face with the older archer.

"I'll have you know that I could _so_ hold a note MUCH better than you, and I can fire an arrow _BETTER _than you ever could!" She stated with venom in her voice.

"No you can't" Roy simply stated.

"Yes I can!" Artemis countered back.

Then before they knew it Wally had used his super speed to carry them to the small stage and placed a microphone in each of their hands as the music began to play.

_(Artemis)_

_Anything you can do,I can do better.I can do anything Better than you._

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't_.

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can. _

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't_.

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can. _

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't_.

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can_

_Yes, I can_

_Yes, I can_

_(Roy)_

_Anything you can be I can be or later, I'm greater than you._

_(Artemis)_

_No, you're not. _

_(Roy)_

_Yes, I am._

_(Artemis)_

_No, you're not. _

_(Roy)_

_Yes, I am._

_(Artemis)_

_No, you're NOT!_

_(Roy)_

_Yes, I , I am!_

_(Artemis)_

_I can shoot a partridge_

_ With a single cartridge._

_(Roy)_

_I can get a sparrow_

_With a bow and arrow._

_(Artemis)_

_I can live on bread and cheese_.

_(Roy)_

_And only on that?_

_(Artemis)_

_Yes._

_(Roy)_

_So can a rat!_

(_Artemis)_

_Any note you can reach I can go higher. I can sing anything_

_Higher than you._

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't. _

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can. _

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't. _

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can. _

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't._

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can. _

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't. _

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can. _

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't. _

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I CAN! _

_(Roy)_

_Anything you can buyI can buy cheaper._

_I can buy anything Cheaper than you._

_(Artemis)_

_Fifty cents?_

_(Roy)_

_Forty cents! _

_(Artemis)_

_Thirty cents?_

_(Roy)_

_Twenty cents! _

_(Artemis)_

_No, you can't!_

_(Roy)_

_Yes, I can,Yes, I can!_

_(Artemis)_

_Anything you can sayI can say softer.I can say anything Softer than you_

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't. _

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can_

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't._

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can. _

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't._

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can. YES, I CAN! _

_(Roy)_

_I can drink my liquor Faster than a flicker.I can drink it quicker And get even sicker!I can open any safe._

_(Artemis)_

_Without being' caught?_

_(Roy)_

_Sure._

_(Artemis)_

_That's what I thought-you crook!Any note you can hold I can hold longer.I can hold any note Longer than you._

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't_

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can _

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't._

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can _

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't._

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can_

_(Both)_

_Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-CA-A-A-A-N! Yes, you ca-a-a-an!_

_(Artemis)_

_Anything you can wear I can wear what you wearI'd look better than you._

_(Roy)_

_In my coat?_

_(Artemis)_

_In your vest! _

_(Roy)_

_In my shoes?_

_(Artemis)_

_In your hat! _

_(Roy)_

_No, you can't!_

_(Artemis)_

_Yes, I can_

_Yes, I CAN!_

_(Roy)_

_Anything you sayI can say faster. I can say anything Faster than you._

_(Artemis)_

_No, you can't._

_(Roy) _

_Yes, I can._

_(Artemis)_

_No, you can't._

_(Roy) _

_Yes, I can. _

_(Artemis)_

_No you can't._

_(Roy)_

_Yes I can! _

_(Artemis)_

_I can jump a hurdle. I can wear a girdle._

_I can knit a sweater. I can fill it better!_

_I can do most anything!_

_(Roy)_

_Can you bake a pie? _

_(Artemis)_

_No._

_(Roy)_

_Neither can I_

_anything you can sing I can sing sweeter._

_I can sing anything Sweeter than you._

_(Artemis)_

_No, you can't. _

_(Roy)_

_Yes, I can. _

_(Artemis) _

_No, you can't. _

_(Roy)_

_Yes, I can. _

_(Artemis) _

_No, you can't. _

_(Roy)_

_Yes, I can. _

_(Artemis) _

_No, you can't, can't, can't _

_(Roy)_

_Yes, I can, can, can _

_(Both)_

_Yes, I can! No, you can't_!

"Wow it's almost like there was a hidden massage to that song." Robin chuckled as the two archers got done singing their song, and went to set down as far apart from each other as possible.

"So who wants to sing next?" Artemis asked the others while trying to not to make eye contact with Roy.

"Hello Megan! Wally why don't you and Kaldur sing next?" She asked the two boys with a warm smile on her face.

"Anything for you sugar." Wally said smoothly to Megan as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I would not mind singing with Wally." Kaldur commented as he walked up to the small stage, followed quickly by Wally.

"I know a good song the both of you could sing." Megan said happily as she floated over the karaoke machine.

"Beautiful any song you pick I would consider it an honor to sing." Wally said dreamily to her.

"I'm sure any song you pick will be good M'gann." Kaldur commented kindly to the Martian girl.

"Great!" Megan said happily as she pushed the play button the machine for the music to start playing. "I hope you both enjoy this song" She smiled as she floated over the sofa.

Once the song started playing there were several giggling and snickers coming from Robin, Artemis, and Roy as the three of them sat in anticipation for the two heroes to start singing.

"This one's for you babe." Wally winked in Megan's direction as he began to sing.

_(Wally)_

_F is for Friends who do stuff together._

_U is for You and me._

_N is for Anywhere and anytime at here in the deep blue sea!_

_(Kaldur)_

_F is for Fire that burns down the whole town._

_U is for URANIUM...BOMBS!N is for No survivors when you're-_

_(Wally)_

_Plankton! Those things aren't what fun is all about!Now, do it like this,_

_F is for Friends who do stuff to-_

_(Kaldur)_

_Never! That's completely idiotic!_

_(Wally)_

_Here, Let me help you..._

_F is for friends who do stuff together._

_U is for You and me, TRY IT!_

_(Kaldur)_

_N is for Anywhere and anytime at all here in the deep blue sea!_

_(Both)_

_F is for Frolic through all the flowers._

_U is for Ukulele._

_N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand with my best buddy_

_ in the deep blue sea._

Once they were done singing a bird and two archers were laughing uncontrollably at the singing duo on stage.

"As far as Spongebob characters go!" Artemis started while trying to keep her composer, "I always saw you more as Patrick than Spongebob!" She concluded to Wally as she went into more laughing fits.

"I hope I didn't embarrass the two of you." Megan said timidly as she walked up to the two boys on stage.

"Beautiful it was a privilege to sing that for you." Wally said with his arm around her shoulder.

"It was a nice song to sing, and I didn't see anything embarrassing about it either." Kaldur calmly said to her.

"So, who's singing next?" Roy asked a little impatient with the others.

"Hello Megan! I heard this song the other day and maybe you could sing it with me Artemis?" Megan asked hopefully to the blonde archer.

"Alright, but I better not regret this." Artemis said as she mumbled the last part.

"Thank you!" Megan exclaimed as she handed Artemis the other microphone and started the music on the machine.

"Oh joy." Artemis deadpanned as she figured out what song they were about to sing.

_(Megan)_

_There's a time when we all choose_

_ (Artemis)_

_To either quit_

_ (Megan)_

_or follow through_

_(Artemis)_

_To just loose faith_

_ (Megan)_

_or trust your heart somehow lead you through the dark_

_(Artemis)_

_were not the only one_

_ (Megan__)_

_who's dreaming'_

_(Artemis)_

_who needs help to carry on_

_(Both)_

_We might get lonely but were not alone Cuz we are sisters we stand together we make up one big family though we don't look the same our spots are different, different colors we make stronger that aint ever gonna change We're Cheetah girls Cheetah sistersGotta do what I gotta do_

_Got the brains got the power and we speak the truth_

_(Megan)_

_We're from everywhere all around the worldso you best respect the cheetah girls_

_(Artemis)_

_Dancing singing from our birth_

_Working hard for what we deserve _

_(Megan)_

_Trying not to break the rules_

_ (Both)_

_Cause momma didn't raise no foolIt may seem where only dreaming'_

_(Artemis)_

_And we need help to carry on It's good to know we're not alone_

_ Cuz we are sisters we stand together We make up one big family althoughwe don't look the same_

_ Our spots are different, different colors (different colors)We make each other strongerthat ain't ever gonna change(Or even mister)_

_We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters_

_(Megan)_

_There's a time when we all choose_

_ (Artemis)_

_To either quit_

_ (Megan)_

_or follow through_

_(Artemis)_

_To just loose faith _

_(Megan)_

_or trust your heart somehow lead you through the dark_

_(Artemis)_

_were not the only one _

_(Megan)_

_who's dreaming'_

_(Artemis)_

_who needs help to carry on_

_(Both)_

_We might get lonely but were not alon__e_

_Cuz we are sisters we stand together we make up one big family though we don't look the same our spots are different,different colors we make stronger that aint ever gonna change _

_We're Cheetah girls Cheetah sisters_

_Gotta do what I gotta doGot the brains got the power and we speak the truth_

_(Megan)_

_We're from everywhere all around the world so you best respect the cheetah girls_

_(Artemis)_

_Dancing singing from our birthWorking hard for what we deserve_

_ (Megan)_

_Trying not to break the rules_

_ (Both)_

_Cause momma didn't raise no foolIt may seem where only dreaming'_

_(Artemis)_

_And we need help to carry onIt's good to know we're not alone _

_Cuz we are sisters we stand together We make up one big family althoughwe don't look the same_

_ Our spots are different, different colors (different colors)_

_We make each other strongerthat ain't ever gonna change (we're even mister)_

_We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters_

_(Megan)_

_Someone's always there behind _

_(Both)_

_To catch us if we fall_

_(Both)_

_Cuz we are sisters we stand together _

_We make up one big family althoughwe don't look the same Our spots are different, different colors We make each other stronger that aint ever gonna change_

_(Artemis)_

_We're even misterWe're cheetah girls cheetah sisters!_

Once the two girls were done singing they heard shouts and whistling from Wally, well most of it were aimed at Megan though.

"Beautiful that was the most amazing thing I've ever heard you sing in my entire life! Your angelic voice was completely able fade out Artemis's demonic voice." Wally commented with a smirk on his face.

"Um, thank you Wally." Megan responded kindly to the speedster, while Artemis sent him an angry scowl for insulting her singing

"You both, sung pretty well." Superboy commented after staying silent the whole time.

"Thank you Superboy!" Megan said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah it's nice to know that someone appreciates a good singer when they hear one." Artemis said while sending a glare to both Wally and Roy.

"Superboy why don't you and Robin sing next?" Megan suggested to the clone with a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm cool with it, what about you Supey?" Robin asked the clone as he walked up to the stage.

Superboy nodded his head and walked up on stage and stood beside Robin with a microphone in his hand looking a little unsure of himself.

"Could, could I pick the song?" Superboy asked the boy wonder who nodded his head in agreement.

When Superboy walked over to the machine he searched through the music list to find the song he was looking for. Robin had walked over to where he was and looked over his shoulder to look at the song he chose and smirked at him.

"So that's the song you want us to sing?" Robin asked with a playful smile on his face, as he looked at the clone of Superman.

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with it?" Superboy asked with a confused look on his face as he looked at the smiling boy.

"Nope, but I knew you'd like that show." Robin answered with little giggle in his voice.

"Well it is a good show after all, why don't you start us off?" Superboy asked with a small smile on his face.

"Sure thing buddy." Robin answered back to his friend.

"I would like to dedicate this song to all of you." Superboy declared to the other young heroes in the room as he motion for Robin to start singing.

_(Robin)_

_Good friends-are those who stick together _

_When there's sun and in the heavy weather..Smile after smile,That's how it will be, Just you and me..._

_(Both)_

_Till' the end I will be with you, We will go where our dreams come true, All the times that we have been through,You will always be my best friends..._

_(Superboy)_

_Remember when we first met?_

_We had such fun, oh I never will forget...Since then, the times are so good-We've always stuck together like best friends should._

_(Both)_

_Here we are-on a new adventure_

_Danger lurks-somewhere in the darkness_

_We are set-for surprises-even battle!_

_We're a team-no one better mess with us!_

_If we stand as one,There's nothing to fear,_

_We'll beat the darkness,_

_And we'll stay right here!Time after time,_

_That's how it will be,Just you and me._

_Till' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true,_

_All the times that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friends!_

"That was wonderful you guys!" Megan exclaimed as she floated over to the two boys and congratulated them both.

"We are honored to know that you both consider us all in that category, thank you." Kaldur said with a voice of appreciation.

Both Roy and Artemis nodded their heads in approval of the boys choice of song.

"Well it looks like everybody got to do a duet now." Megan pointed out to the others who all agreed with her.

"Hey Wally why don't you, Roy, and Artemis do a song together?" Robin suggested to his best friend.

"I don't know Rob, I don't think they could stand to par with my amazing singing voice." Wally commented smugly to the boy wonder.

"Says you!" Roy and Artemis both shouted at the same time to the red head speedster.

"Oh yeah? then prove it to me" Wally challenged them both as he ran up on stage.

"West I'm going to have you eating those words!" Roy growled at him as he grabbed the other microphone.

"I'll show both of you who's the better singer here." Artemis stated as she stood between the two of them.

"I already picked the song for us, so try to keep up will you?" Wally said with amusing smile on his face as the music for the song started to play.

_(Wally)_

_If you're coming from street, with dirty shoes on your feet That's a technical foul_

_If you switch the radio, to some modern music show That's a technical foul_

_If you don't shut the door, after using the fridge-er-a-torThat's a technical foul, A technical foul._

_If you touch the thermostat._

_(Artemis)_

_you'll get hit with a bat_

_(Wally)_

_Cause that's a technical foul_

_(Artemis)_

_You'll feel my wrath_

_(Wally)_

_If your hair clogs the drain_

_(Artemis)_

_you'll know the meaning of pain_

_(Wally)_

_Cause that's a technical foul _

_(Artemis)_

_I'll show you no mercy_

_(Roy)_

_Ohh… this is such bull shita_

_(Artemis)_

_hey!_

_(Wally)_

_In this house we say bull spit_

_Or it's a technical foul_

_(Wally and Artemis)_

_A technical foul_

_(Roy)_

_Let me get this straight, you expect me to change my entire lifestyle in one night, because you guys are a couple of psychotic control freaks!_

_(Wally)_

_You got it bub,_

_(Artemis)_

_Or you can go rot in the gutter it's up to you Yankee Doodle!_

_(Roy)_

_Well I don't want to do that, but let me run a few questions by you so I don't screw up _

_I don't spray Lysol, after moving a bowel,_

_(Wally)_

_That's a technical foul._

_(Roy)_

_Okay!_

_If I decide to wash my ass with your monogrammed towel,_

_(Wally)_

_That's a technical foul._

_(Artemis)_

_please say Hieney._

_(Roy)_

_If I make fun of your crazy feeties,Or give sugar cookies to Miss Diabetes,_

_(Wally)_

_That's not only technical foul...But possibly a homicide… _

_(Roy)_

_Can I sleep past three?_

_(Wally)_

_If you do you'll get a "T"_

_(Roy)_

_Take a wiz in those flowers?_

_(Wally)_

_I'll say hit the showers._

_(Roy)_

_Use this horn as a bong,_

_(Wally)_

_Adios Tommy Chong._

_(Roy)_

_Make some long distance calls,_

_(Artemis)_

_You'll get a kick in the balls! OOPS!_

_(Roy)_

_Can I walk around with my morning erection?_

_(Wally)_

_If you want an automatic ejection,Cause that's a technical foul._

_(Artemis)_

_BUT I'D LIKE TO SEE IT ANY WAY, JUST KIDDIN_

_(Wally)_

_There are certain rules which apply in one's lifeWith your sister, friends or imaginary wife_

_Respect carries over me on the court_

_Whether your Jewish, diabetic, or especially short_

_I see she's strange in my royal carry; my imaginary wife is short and hairy_

_(Roy)_

_I can't believe I haven't killed myself_

_Here with Wigs Magee, and a fury elf_

_She's ironic and he's a troll_

_How did my life get stuck in this shit hole?_

_Guess I have to deal with your demands, but please don't touch me with your alien hands!_

_(Artemis)_

_They took my wig; I remember the look in their eyes_

_Why oh why wont someone retrieve my wig, wig, wig_

_(Roy)_

_I got no right to growl_

_(Wally)_

_The whistle she's on the prowl _

_(Artemis)_

_Without my wig, I look like an owl Hoo-Hoo!_

_(Roy)_

_OH MY GOD!_

_(Wally)_

_Don't laugh at her_

_(All three)_

_OR IT'S A TECHNICAL FOUL!_

_OR IT'S A TECHNICAL FOUL! _

_OR IT'S A TECHNICAL FOUL!_

"I have a question." Superboy asked as the three on stage just got done singing.

"Ask away Supey." Wally said with an amused look on his face as he gestured towards the clone.

"What's a bong?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"And what's a morning erection and why did you wanted to see it Artemis?" Megan asked innocently with her head titled in confusion.

When the four of them heard what they asked they all turned bright red with embarrassment, then they all looked over to Kaldur and hoped that he could come up with something to get them to drop the subject.

"I do not think it would be wise for us to teach the both of you the meaning of those words, but if you like how would you both like to sing next?" Kaldur responded hoping it would change their minds.

"Well ok then come on Superboy!" Megan exclaimed excitedly as she pulled the boy of steel on to the stage.

"I wander what song you guys are going to sing?" Artemis asked Megan with curiosity in her voice.

"Something I heard that's been know to make people happy" She responded happily as she selected the song and waited for the music.

"Oh this should be good" Robin smiled with amusement knowing the song they were about to sing.

_(Megan)_

_When trying to express oneself, it's frankly quite absurd,To leaf through lengthy lexicons to find the perfect word._

_A little spontaniaty keeps conversation keen,You need to find a way to say, precisely what you mean...!_

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious!If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious,_

_(Both)_

_!Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleyeUm-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye_

_(Megan)_

_When Stone Age men were chatting, merely grunting would suffice_.

_(Superboy)_

_Now if they heard this word, they might have used it once or twice!_

_(Megan)_

_I'm sure Egyptian pharaohs would have grasped it in a jiff,_

_Then every single pyramid would bear this hieroglyph;_

_Oh!Say it and wild animals would not seem so ferocious!_

_Add some further flourishes, it's so ro-co-co-coscious!_

_(Both)_

_!Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye_

_Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye _

_Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye_

_ Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye_

_(Superboy)_

_The Druids could have carved it on their mighty monoliths!_

_(Megan)_

_I'm certain the ancient Greeks would have used it in their midst!I'm sure the Roman Empire only entered the abyss,Because those Latin scholars never had a word like this!_

_(Both)_

_!_

_(Megan)_

_If you say it softly the effect can be hypnoscious!_

_(Superboy)_

_Check your breath before you speak, in case it's halitotious!_

_(Both)_

_!Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye_

_Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye_

_Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye_

_Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye_

_(Megan)_

_Of course you can say it backwards, which is !_

_(Superboy)_

_She may be tricky, but she's bloody good!_

_(Megan)_

_So when the cat has got your tongue, there's no need for dismay!Just summon up this word and then you've got a lot to say!_

_(Superboy)_

_Pick out those eighteen consonants and sixteen vowels as well,And put them in an order which is very hard to spell..._

_(Megan)_

_S-u-p-e-rC-a-l-i-f-R-a-g-i-l-_

_(Superboy)_

_I-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!_

_(Both)_

_S-u-p-e-rC-a-l-i-f-R-a-g-i-l-I-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!_

_S-u-p-e-rC-a-l-i-f-R-a-g-i-l-I-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!_

_S-u-p-e-rC-a-l-i-f-R-a-g-i-l-I-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a-l-i-d-o-c-i-o-u-s!_

_(Superboy)_

_Here we go!Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious!_

_If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious,Supercalifragilistic-_

_(Both)_

_!_

"Not bad, I haven't heard that song since I was five years old." Robin said as he commented duo on stage.

"Thank you Robin" Megan said as she accepted the compliment from the boy wonder.

"Beautiful your singing was ." Wally commented dreamily to the Martian girl.

"Wow Wally I didn't know you could use such big worlds like that." Artemis mocked the young speedster with a smirk on her face.

Before Wally could respond to that insult, Kaldur had cut him off before he could utter a single word.

"You both did really well with your duet, and it was truly enjoyable." He commented the two as they stepped down from the stage.

"Hey Kal why don't you and Robin sing next?" Roy suggested to the young Atlantean as he handed him the microphone.

"I do not see why not." Kaldur said as he took the microphone and walked up stage waiting for his singing partner.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, I already have the perfect song in mind for us to sing too." Robin replied with a smirk.

"This should be good our leader and 'future leader' are about to sing a duet!" Wally exclaimed while trying to hold in his laughter, and putting emphasis on 'future leader'

"This something I want to dedicate to the ladies of our little group, so Megan and Artemis this one is for you two!" Robin replied with a smirk on his face.

"DUDE! So not cool man!" Wally yelled at the boy wonder for doing something like this AGAIN.

"Ready Kaldur?" Robin asked his singing partner with a smirk on his face.

Kaldur simply nodded his head in agreement as the song began to play on the machine.

_(Robin)_

_Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh ohOh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh_

_It's been about a year now_

_Ain't seen or heard from you __I been missing' you crazy_

_How do you how do you sleepI found the letter you wrote me_

_It still smells just like you_

_Damn those sweet memories_

_How do you how do you sleep_

_How do you sleep_

_Tried my best at moving' on_

_Have yet to find a girl like you_

_See things now I didn't before_

_Now wishing' I had more time with you_

_How do you stay awakeKnowing' all I do is think of you_

_All the things we thought about_

_Then, never will happen again If I could just see you_

_If I had my way come and get you girl_

_In your favorite car with the missing top_

_Remember 'round my way where we used to fuck_

_And did all those things to steal your heart_

_It's been about a year now_

_Ain't seen or heard from you I been missing' you crazy_

_How do you how do you sleep I found the letter you wrote me_

_It still smells just like you_

_Damn those sweet memories_

_How do you how do you sleep_

_How do you sleep_

_Baby all that I hear from my friends_

_Again again and again come and ask 'bout you_

_They say we saw your girl at the game_

_And damn we gotta say a big mistake by you_

_Not only did your body bang_

_But I miss the conversation tooTell me that you're getting' more sleep_

_Can't think can't eat till I come see you_

_If I had my way come and get you girl_

_In your favorite car with the missing top_

_Remember 'round my way where we used to fuck_

_And did all those things to steal your heart_

_It's been about a year now Ain't seen or heard from youI been missing' you crazy_

_How do you how do you sleepI found the letter you wrote me It still smells just like you_

_Damn those sweet memories_

_How do you how do you sleepHow do you sleep_

_(Kaldur)_

_Look, now it's been about a year, And I'm trying to figure out how could you?_

_Forget about the one who loves you most why would you?_

_Heal my heart, heal my brain,Oh how I wish you could feel my pain,_

_Cause I couldn't get you off of my mind if I tried,24-7 (3-6-5) and my nights so cold,_

_Days so long, they say you don't know what you got Till' its gone, well it's gone and I'm tripping about how much I_

_ Miss it and you steady walking round like I never existed,_

_And its hard to understand, you got another plan,_

_Trying to play hard and you got another man,_

_But you'll never find another like muah,_

_Like how you riding 'round in a drop top car,_

_Baby you a star and its time that you know it,_

_So much love and its time that we show it, LUDA!_

_(Robin)_

_It's been about a year now_

_Ain't seen or heard from youI been missing' you crazy_

_How do you how do you sleepI found the letter you wrote me It still smells just like you_

_Damn those sweet memoriesHow do you how do you sleepOh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh_

_It's been about a year now_

_Ain't seen or heard from youI been missing' you crazy_

_How do you how do you sleepI found the letter you wrote me_

_It still smells just like you_

_Damn those sweet memoriesHow do you how do you sleep_

_How do you sleep Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh._

"Wow you two that was amazing!" Megan exclaimed as she floated over to both Robin and Aqualad with a warming smile on her face.

"Wow Rob I did know you had Biber fever!" Wally screamed as he laughed at both Robin and Kaldur.

"Thanks Miss M." Robin said accepting the compliment while at the same time ignoring Wally's insult, and didn't feel like correcting the red head speedster.

"Yes thank you indeed for your compliment." Kaldur said as he placed his microphone back on top of the machine.

"Say babe why don't you grace us with your singing voice again?" Wally suggested smoothly to the Martian girl.

"Well ok if you insist Wally, Artemis would you like to join me again? You could pick the song this time." Megan said as she floated to the blonde archer.

"Fine I'll sing with you, and besides I already have a song in mind for us to sing." Artemis smirked when she walked up to the machine and selected the song for them.

"I don't think I'm familiar with that song" Megan said as she grabbed the other microphone in the palm of her hand.

"Then consider this a learning experience for you then." Artemis smirked as the music started playing.

_(Artemis)_

_Hello, hello, baby;You called, I can't hear a thing._

_I have got no servicein the club, you see, see…Wha-Wha-What did you say?_

_Oh, you're breaking up on me…Sorry, I cannot hear you, __I'm kinda busy.K-kinda busyK-kinda busy_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda a second,it's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you witha drink in my hand, eh…You shoulda made some plans with me,you knew that I was now you won't stop calling me;I'm kinda calling', stop calling',I don't wanna think anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance calling', stop calling', I don't wanna talk anymore!I left my hand and my heart on the dance , eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…Stop telephoning' me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…I'm busy!Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…Stop telephoning' me!Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_Can call all you want,but there's no one home,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Out in the club,and I'm sipping' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,but there's no one home,and you're not gonna reach my telephone! Out in the club,and I'm sipping' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_(Megan)_

_Boy, the way you blowing' up my phone won't make me leave no my coat on faster,leave my girls no faster.I shoulda left my phone at home,'cause this is a disaster!_

_Calling' like a collector -sorry, I cannot answer! Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a I am sick and tiredof my phone I feel like I live in Grand Central I'm not taking' no calls,'cause I'll be dancing'._

_'Cause I'll be dancing''Cause I'll be dancing'_

_Tonight I'm not taking' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancing'!Stop calling',_

_ stop calling',I don't wanna think anymore!I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor_

_stop calling', stop calling',I don't wanna talk anymore!I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_(Both)_

_Stop calling', stop calling',I don't wanna think anymore!I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor _

_ calling', stop calling',I don't wanna talk anymore!I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor , _

_eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…Stop telephoning' me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…I'm busy!Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…Stop telephoning' me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…Can call all you want,but there's no one home,you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_'Cause I'm out in the club,and I'm sipping' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,but there's no one home,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!'_

_Cause I'm out in the club,and I'm sipping' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_My telephone!M-m-my telephone!'_

_Cause I'm out in the club,and I'm sipping' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_My telephone!M-m-my telephone!'Cause I'm out in the club,and I'm sipping' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_(Artemis)_

_We're sorry… the number you have reached is not in service at this check the number, or try your call again._

"Wow Artemis you were right that was a great song!" Megan beamed happily to her female friend.

"I can see Artemis singing this, but Megan! That totally took me by surprised!" Robin chuckled once the girls were done singing.

"Beautiful hearing you singing that song just put you in a whole new light" Wally admired dreamily to Megan with a sly grin on his face.

"Thank you both, say why don't all of you guys sing a song next?" Megan suggested to the boys.

Wally, Robin, and Kaldur seemed to like the idea, while Superboy and Roy simply shrugged their heads in agreement and followed the other three boys onto the stage.

"Oh and guys I already picked the perfect song for you guys to sing." Artemis chuckled as she took a spot on the couch.

It wasn't long until the song started playing and both Wally and Roy gave negative reactions to the choice of music.

"There is no way I am singing this song!" Roy growled in annoyance to both girls.

"Same here!" Wally agreed with the red haired archer.

"Come on you guys I'm sure it can't be all that bad." Megan said timidly to both of the red heads.

"Well anything for you beautiful." Wally commented to the Martian girl with a charming smirk on his face.

"You are beyond whipped." Roy grumbled to the speedster with annoyance in his voice.

"What does that mean?" Superboy asked with a confused look on his face.

"We'll explain it later." Robin chuckled to the boy of steel who had an even more confused look on his face.

"Let's just get this over with." Roy sighed wanting to sing this song and leave with what ever little bit of dignity he still had left.

_(Robin)_

_Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, know you love me, I know you care,_

_just shout whenever and I'll be are my love, you are my heartand we will never ever, ever be we an item? _

_girl quit playing, we're just friends, what are you there's another, _

_look right in my eyes,my first love broke my heart for the first I was like…_

_(Boys)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,_

_like baby, baby, baby, you'd always be mine, mine _

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,_

_like baby, baby, baby, you'd always be mine, mine _

_(Robin)_

_Oh, for you I would have done whatever,and I just can't believe we ain't togetherand_

_ I wanna play it cool the thought of losing youI buy you anything,_

_ I buy you any ring,and now please say baby fix me and you shake me till' you wake me from this bad dream._

_I'm going down, down, down, downand I just can't believe my first love won't be I'm like…_

_(Boys)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,like baby, baby, baby, you'd always be mine, mine _

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,like baby, baby, baby, you'd always be mine, mine _

_(Aqualad)_

_Luda, When I was 13 I had my first love,there was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us, __no-one could ever come above_

_She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,she woke me up daily, don't need no made my heart pound,_

_ I skip a beat when I see her in the street andat school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazingand now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying…._

_(Boys)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,like baby, baby, baby, you'd always be mine, mine _

_Baby, baby, baby oooooh,like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,like baby, baby, baby, you'd always be mine, mine _

_(Robin)_

_Now I'm gone,Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, now I'm all , gone, gone, gone, I'm gone._

Once the boys were done singing they were greeted with a clapping Megan and a laughing her ass off Artemis.

"Looks like Robin isn't the only one with Biber fever!" Artemis laughed as tears started to come out of her eyes.

Both Roy and Wally sent her a murderous death glare that said "They WILL get even with her"

"Hello Megan! Why don't we all sing a song together?" Megan suggested happily to the others who all a questionable looks on their faces.

"Well I guess that would be ok." Superboy said a little unsure of himself.

"Anything you want beautiful." Wally winked at the green skined girl.

"Eh." Artemis simply said agreeing with the others.

Kaldur simply nodded his head in agreement seeing no wrong with all of them singing together.

Robin seemed eager to sing with the others and was already at the karaoke machine picking the song for them to sing.

Roy simply let out a deep sigh knowing that he was out voted.

Once the two girls were on stage with the boys the musice started, and needless to say some of them were shocked at Robin's choice of song.

_(Artemis)_

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_

_Took the midnight train going anywhere _

_(Robin)_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit_

_Took the midnight train going anywhere_

_(Roy)_

_I seen her in a Smokey room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_(Megan)_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_(Wally)_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_(Team)_

_Strangers, waiting... _

_(Robin)_

_Walking' down the boulevard_

_(Team)_

_Their shadows searching in the night Street lights... people_

_Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night_

_(Roy)_

_Working hard to get my fill_

_(Wally)_

_everybody wants a thrill_

_(Kaldur)_

_Betting anything to roll the dice just one more time_

_(Megan)_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_(Superboy)_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_(Artemis)_

_oh the movie never ends _

_(Robin)_

_It on and goes on and on and on_

_(Team)_

_Strangers, waiting_

_(Robin)_

_walking down the boulevard_

_(Team)_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Street lights... people_

_Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop... believing'hold on to that feeling_

_Street lights... people_

_Don't stop... believing'hold On to that feeling_

_Street lights... people_

_Don't stop... believing'hold on to that feeling_

_Street lights... people_

_don't stop._

Once the team was done singing they were caught by surprise with applause, and cheering from both The Falsh and Green Arrow. It wasn't just them standing there, but also Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter.

Needless to say, all of the teenagers were wearing shocked and speechless faces, none of them could think of anything to say to their mentors.

"Just how long have you guys been listening to us sing?" Artemis asked being the first one to regain her composer.

"Oh long enough." Flash chuckled to the archer, while trying to hold in his laughter.

"We saw most of the performance on the security cameras, and I have to admit you kids are pretty good singers." Black Canary commented with a smile on her face.

"Wally I can't to show Iris and your parents the video of you singing a Justin Biber song!" Flash laughed as he ran at super speed to recive the video.

"SO NOT COOL UNCLE BARRY!" Wally screamed as he ran after his uncle with super speed to catch up to him and destory any and all evidance of him singing Justin Biber.

"Kaldur I had no clue you could sing, I should arrange it so that everyone in Atlantas can hear your vocal talent." Aquaman said with a smile on his face.

"Um, thank you my king." Kaldur said still getting over his intial shock from before.

"Wow Roy I didn't know you were a good singer." Green Arrow complimented his former protégé.

"….Thanks." Roy said as he walked pass the older archer while stealing a small glance at his former mentor, as he left the cave via teleporter .

"I must say that all of you are very good singers and I am most impressed." J'onn said to the young heroes with a smile on his face.

"Thank you uncle J'onn!" Megan said as she gave her uncle a big hug.

"So did you guys enjoy our little performance?" Robin asked as he Superboy and Artemis walked up to both Superman and Batman.

"You kids are full of surprises." Superman said while trying to keep eye contact with Superboy.

"Thanks." Superboy said while trying to keep himself from staring at the ground.

"Anyway we came here to check up on all of you, and to hear how your mission with Red Arrow went." Batman said while trying to change the subject.

"Come on I'll tell you all about it." Robin said while leading the Dark Knight to Mission Room.

"I believe that was bat talk for you kids are pretty good singers." Wonder Woman smirked to the two teens.

"How do you know that?" Artemis asked the Amazon with a raised eyebrow.

"Robin isn't the only one who can translate The Batman." She whispered to the young archer who let out a small giggle that only the two Kryptonians were able to hear.

A/N: Well there you guys go the third and final chapter to this little musical story, I also want to say thank you to all of my reviewers who reviewed and gave me some good ideas for the songs.

A/N 2: I have an idea for a story where the Young Justice team will have to fight their way through Arkham, and I won't lie I don't think I have what it takes to pull that off. So if there is anyone out there who wants to write it just PM me and I'll give you my full support and explain it to you. So if you're interested just let me know.

A/N3: Now I have a little bouns for you guys and if you know where this came from then you get a hug from your faviorite Young Justice member and yes that also includes Red Arrow too.

_MT Justice 9:55 p.m_

"Just this once, for me." Dianaasked the Dark Knight with a playful smile on her face as she held up the microphone.

"No." Batman simply said not taking his eyes off of the computer screen.

"Come on Bruce it'll be fun." She said trying to convince him to sing.

"No, and there is nothing you can do that will make me think otherwise." He stated with one of his best bat-glare.

"Is that so?" She challenged back with a mischievous smile on her face as she countered the infomus bat-glare.

Bruce knew when to pick his battles and sadly for him he knew when he was beaten, but he'll figure out an revenge plan some other time.

"Alright, but nobody can NEVER know about this, not even Robin." Bruce said in a serious tone.

"Deal, this will be our little secrect." Diana replied back with a victory smile and handed him the microphone.

Once he was on stage Bruce found the song he was looking for and faced the warrior princess, and he began to sing his song.

_It was a morning_

_,long before dawn _

_without a warning I found he was gone_

_How could he do it _

_Why should he do it_

_He never done it before_

_Am I blue am I blue ain't these tears, in these eyes telling you_

_How can you ask me"_

_am I blue_

_"why, wouldn't you be too if each plan with your man done fell through_

_There was a time when I was his only one but now I'm the sad and lonely one...lonely_

_Was I gay until today now he's gone, and we're through_

_Am I blue_

"You should sing more often you do have a nice singing voice." Diana complimented to the Dark Knight.

"Thank you." Batman replied back to her with a very small smile on his cowl covered face.

"You know you still owe me a dance." She smiled as she grabed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I still have know idea what you are talking about." He replied back hoping she had forgotten all about that incident.

_Batcave 10:14 p.m_

"Oh man this is just too rich!" Robin laughed as he watched from the hacked security cameras. "Hello sweet balckmail." He said as he took out the disk with big smile on his face.

A/N4: Well I hope you guys all enjoyed this story and so just read and review and I will see you all next time with another story .


End file.
